Secret Acquintance
by myself storyteller
Summary: Suatu kisah dimana Sakura dan Sasuke adalah putra dan putri terbaik dari 2 klan yang saling bermusuhan. Akankah cinta sejati timbul di tengah pergolakan konflik yang ada?


**Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Warning :**

AU(Alternate Universe), slight bloody scenes.

* * *

**Summary : **

Suatu kisah dimana Sakura dan Sasuke adalah calon pewaris dari 2 klan yang saling bermusuhan. Akankah cinta sejati timbul di tengah pergolakan konflik yang ada?

* * *

**Secret Acquintance**

Written By : Hime Licious

* * *

_**-Konoha City-**_

**BRUK! **

Tampak seorang lelaki separuh baya terlempar ke sudut sebuah gang kecil. Badannya kaku, berlumuran darah, dan bajunya ..tersobek-sobek. Tidak ada napas yang keluar dari hidungnya yang telah mengeluarkan banyak darah. Jadi, tepatnya..itu hanyalah seorang mayat.

Seorang pemuda berpakaian hitam mendekati mayat itu. Rambut ravennya basah karena guyuran hujan yang sangat deras itu, begitu pula tubuhnya. Tetesan-tetesan air mengalir dari rambutnya yang bergaya spiky itu. Perlahan dia mengangkat kepala mayat itu, tentunya dengan menjambak rambutnya.

"Itulah akibatnya jika kau berani mengganggu Uchiha Sasuke, anggota terbaik dari klan Uchiha.. Seandainya kau tak melawan, hal seperti ini tidak mungkin akan terjadi kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Ya, itu sudah pasti. Sang Uchiha pun tidak mau mendengar balasan dari seorang sampah tak berguna, seperti halnya orang yang kini telah menjadi tumpukan daging busuk didepannya. Sasuke hanya menghela napas panjang, dilanjutkan dengan senyuman ala iblisnya. Merasakan bahwa sudah tidak ada gunanya jika dia berdiam diri di sana, pemuda bermata onyx itu berjalan keluar gang dengan santainya. Seakan-akan tidak ada satu hal pun yang terjadi.

Sasuke meneruskan perjalanannya di tengah hujan untuk segera kembali ke markas.

* * *

_**-Markas Klan Mafia Uchiha-

* * *

**_

"Apakah Sasuke telah kembali?"

"Saya rasa belum, Tuan. Hujan deras masih mengguyur seluruh kota.."

"Dasar anak tidak berguna.. dia hanya merepotkan saja! Tidak seperti kakaknya, Itachi…!"

Sang pemimpin klan, Uchiha Fugaku, sedang mendengus kesal di ruangannya yang sangat megah itu. Bawahannya yang setia, Naruto Uzumaki, memberikan beberapa lembaran data tentang musuh-musuh serta misi yang akan mereka hadapi. Fugaku membolak-balikkan lembaran kertas berisi data-data tersebut. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada satu lembar kertas yang berisikan suatu misi yang lumayan sulit tingkatannya.

'Apa? Mengalahkan klan Haruno?'

Pikirannya mengacu pada suatu kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu. Di mana klan Uchiha kalah telak dari klan Haruno yang juga diperkuat oleh Klan Hyuuga. Tapi, setidaknya untuk kali ini, ia tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Kesalahan? Ya, dalam pertarungan itu, istrinya Mikoto, tewas melindungi dirinya dari sabetan pedang milik Haruno Rei, pemimpin klan Haruno. Itu adalah memori terburuk bagi Uchiha Fugaku.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Fugaku sudah bertekad bahwa dia akan menjatuhkan klan Haruno dan Hyuuga, suatu saat nanti. Seandainya waktu itu Mikoto tidak terlibat perang, hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Ia hanya ingin membalaskan dendam atas kematian Mikoto. Sebab, selama ini, otak Fugaku selalu dipenuhi oleh keinginan untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Rei, bagaimanapun caranya. Pemimpin klan Haruno itu harus merasakan penderitaan yang sama, seperti halnya yang dialami oleh dirinya.

Seketika, pandangan mata Fugaku mengarah ke Naruto— yang sudah pasti merasakan pandangan sang pemimpin memiliki maksud tertentu. Pemuda berambut pirang itu segera memahami maksud pandangan Fugaku.

"Aku menerima misi ini…"

* * *

**Tiiit….Tiiit…Tiiit…..**

**CKLEK**

"Uughh…."

Seorang gadis berambut pink panjang sedang menggeliat di ranjangnya seraya mematikan jam wekernya. Mata hijau emeraldnya pun mulai terbuka. Sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalui sela-sela jendelanya.

Haruno Sakura segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kearah jendela. Gaun putihnya sedikit tersingkap. Gadis itu tidak menyangka bahwa pagi yang cerah telah datang dengan sangat cepat. Perlahan dia membuka jendelanya dan berteriak..

"SELAMAT PAGIIII~~!"

Otomatis sapaan Sakura di pagi hari itu mengejutkan semua orang yang berada di Mansion Haruno. Tapi, sapaan itulah yng selalu menghangatkan mereka semua. Mansion selalu terasa sepi tanpa kehadiran seorang Haruno Sakura, sang calon pemimpin klan Haruno dan pewaris Haruno Corp. Setelah berteriak sekeras itu, gadis pink itu hanya tertawa kecil. Senyumannya semanis wajahnya.

**Tok..Tok..Tok..Tok..**

Gadis berumur 20 tahun itu segera menoleh ke arah pintu. Ia tersenyum lagi.

"Okaa-san? Buka saja pintunya. Tidak aku kunci kok…"

Dugaan Sakura sangat tepat. Ibunya, Haruno Chiisa, segera memasuki kamarnya. Dia segera memeluk putrinya yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela.

"Sayaaang~~~ Yuk.. shopping bareng sama Okaa-san?"

"Eeh? Shopping? Bukannya kemarin kita baru saja shopping yah?"

"Soalnya Okaa-san suka mendandani kamu dengan baju-baju yang imuut~~~"

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah jika Okaa-sannya sudah merengek seperti itu. Author pun bingung mana yang ibu dan mana yang anak (lah?). Dia hanya menghela napas panjang dan senyuman innocent itu pun mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Baiklah, tapi aku mau mandi dan ganti baju dulu ya Okaa-san… Setelah itu, kita shopping, ok?"

Chiisa hanya mengangguk senang dan putrinya membalas anggukan itu dengan satu kedipan mata. Sakura segera mengambil handuknya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

"Ck…Hujannya tidak reda juga… Cih!"

Uchiha Sasuke sedang bersandar pada dinding di sebuah mall. Hal itu bukanlah hobi seorang Uchiha, tapi dia terpaksa 'nongkrong' di mall gara-gara hujan yang tak kunjung reda. Tentu saja kehadirannya di mall itu tidak lepas dari pandangan gadis-gadis yang sedang asyik bershopping ria di sana. Sudah banyak gadis yang menggodanya, tapi hanya ditanggapi dengan death glare dari Sasuke.

Bingung dengan apa yang bisa ia lakukan, pemuda berambut ala pantat ayam itu memutuskan untuk meminum kopi di salah satu kafé di dalam mall itu. Seorang pelayan di kafé itu pun ikut terpesona akan ketampanan sang Uchiha satu ini.

"A…ano.. Tuan mau pesan apa?".

"Satu gelas kopi hitam dan seporsi sandwich tomat…"

"B..baik.. Segera saya antarkan.."

Setelah pelayan itu berlalu pergi, Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa yang ia duduki. Sebenarnya dia merasa lelah setelah menghabisi seseorang yang merepotkan, yang merupakan target klan Uchiha. Orang itu telah membawa lari dokumen penting milik klan itu. Tapi yang penting, sampah itu telah habis di tangan Sasuke

"Permisi tuan.. ini.. pesanan anda.."

Kedatangan pelayan itu membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Pemuda bermata onyx itu melirikkan matanya ke papan nama pelayan itu. 'Oh, jadi namanya Karin", batin Sasuke. Setelah menyajikan pesanan itu di atas meja, pelayan itu memandang ke arah pemesannya.

"Namaku.. Karin.. jika anda mau.."

"Sudah aku baca di papan namamu…"

"Maukah anda jadi pacar saya..?" tanya Karin gugup. Ia mulai memberanikan diri untuk duduk dan merangkul Sasuke, perasaan jijik pun segera menyerang yang bersangkutan. Bukanlah Sasuke jika ia tidak memiliki otak yang cemerlang. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke pelayan berambut merah itu.

"Kamu.. memintaku menjadi pacarmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang menggoda di telinga Karin. Senyuman iblisnya pun terukir di wajahnya.

"Eh.. umm, iya…", jawab Karin gugup sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu…."

**BRRUUUUSHH…**

Sasuke menumpahkan kopi hitamnya tepat di atas kepala Karin. Pelayan itu terkejut bukan main atas tindakan Sasuke dan betapa panasnya kopi itu. Semua pengunjung yang ada pun ikut terkejut. Karin menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke dengan mata yang berair.

"Ke…kenapa?"

"Kenapa katamu?"

Karin merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk dari tatapan mata onyx milik pemuda tampan itu. Sasuke segera berbalik ke arah pengunjung yang lain dengan ekspresi wajah yang lumayan serius.

"Seharusnya kalian mengerti tabiat dari seorang pelayan tak tahu malu seperti gadis ini. Gadis bernama Karin ini! Dia tidak lebih dari seorang gadis yang berwatak layaknya pelacur! Merayu semua lelaki yang ada! Lihat saja, dia berani-beraninya merangkul dan meminta untuk jadi kekasih saya!"

Semua orang yang ada di kafé itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Karin dengan pandangan yang tidak mengenakkan. Mereka pun mulai berbisik satu sama lain.

"Ternyata dia genit sekali ya.."

"Kok bisa ya kerja di tempat seperti ini…"

"Keluar saja dari sini.."

Semburat merah mewarnai wajah Karin yang basah akan air matanya yang terus mengalir. Ia tidak mengira bahwa tamu yang ia sukai itu akan menolak dan mempermalukannya sedemikian rupa. Seandainya Karin mengetahui identitas asli Sasuke, maka dapat dipastikan bahwa ia akan jauh lebih shock. Dengan segera gadis berambut merah panjang itu melarikan diri dari kerumunan orang di kafé itu.

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Senyuman khasnya telah terukir di wajahnya yang pucat itu. Pelan-pelan ia mulai bangkit dari kursinya dan meninggalkan bayaran atas pesanannya di meja kafé. Setidaknya dia bisa menyiksa seseorang lagi, hari ini.

* * *

Sebuah sedan mewah berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depan sebuah mall. Pintu depan dibuka dan gadis manis berambut pink keluar dari mobilnya diikuti oleh seorang wanita berambut pirang di belakangnya.

"Okaa-san, kita sudah sampaaai~~!"

* * *

_**~To Be Continued~**_

**A/N : **Maap ya readers, jadinya ficnya gaje dan pendek banget.. Maklum ini fic pertama author di anime Naruto.. hehehehe, piece XD..

Sekalian saya mau bertanya, bagaimana jika chapter selanjutnya dijadikan rate M saja? Takutnya entar ada adegan-adegan yang lebih ke arah dewasa gitu.

Oh ya, kalau mau flame, silahkan! **TAPI HANYA AKAN SAYA JADIKAN ALAT BUAT BAKAR UBI ! =3=!**

Ok, sekali lagi..

HARAP DIREVIEW! XD

Klik tombol biru muda yang bertuliskan "Review" di bawah.


End file.
